Crushed Feelings (A Lore Olympus Fanfic)
by Paradise Insomnia or a.d
Summary: What did happen when Hades let Minthe in? [WARNING: SMUT, SEXUAL CONTENT, LANGUAGE]


Hades was reading Persephone's resume when he heard a knock. He put her resume away and got up. He opened a drawer and pulled a pair of joggers on. He was normally slept naked when he was alone. He walked out his bedroom door and pulled his silk robe over his broad shoulders. Who could that be at these hours?

Knock. Knock.

He looked through the keyhole.

"Minthe, what are you doing here?" he asked concerned and confused when he opened the door. She was crying. She looked at him with her dark eyes and hugged him. She sniffled into his chest and almost instinctively, his arms wrapped around her as she cried.

"What's wrong?" he asked, lifting her chin and wiping hear tears.

She sniffled, "Can we please talk?"

Her dark eyes were pleading, and he stepped to the side and let her walk in.

She had one chance to change his mind. She had to make it count.

"Let me take your coat," he said.

"Hades, ever the gentleman," she said. "I'm still a bit cold, do you mind if I keep it on for now?" she asked.

"Of course. What are you doing here?" he asked as he sat down on his sofa.

"I'm sorry I know it's late, Hades," she said, wiping her tears. She sat on the opposite sofa across from him. She crossed her legs, exposing her black stilettos and fishnet stockings. She knew it was one of his weaknesses. And she was going to get on top of him tonight.

"I want to apologize for my behavior recently."

"Minthe..."

"Hades please, I know I've been a total bitch," she said, honestly. She needed him to feel for her and when she displayed weakness, his guard dropped. She could see the sadness in his eyes. It was working.

"The truth is, I am jealous. I am jealous of Persephone," she said. This was not a total lie. "Hades are you bored of me?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes again. "What makes her so special?"

"I thought you didn't get jealous, Minthe." He could see the hurt she was in.

She blinked and the tears rolled down her eyes. She then looked at him with a raised brow. "And you believe that a woman wouldn't be jealous of her beloved with another woman? Especially when we've been together as long as we have. Does our history mean nothing to you?" she said, leaning in as she tugged on her jacket a bit exposing the cleavage her pushup bra gave.

"Minthe, I'm not choosing her over you," he said, taking a seat next to her.

"It doesn't feel that way," she said looking at him and touching his face. "Please tell me that you still care about me," she said.

His fingers stroked her cheeks and she pressed her lips against his. He was taken back by her, but he returned her kiss.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled away. She shook as she looked into his red eyes.

He felt his body drawn to hers and he gently tugged on her coat collar.

She stood up and removed her coat, revealing her black lace push-up bra and skimpy barely-there lace panties with her fishnets held together by a black and red garter belt nestled on her hips.

He swallowed a lump in his throat as she bent over and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Your turn," she said as she gently slid the silk robe off his shoulders exposing his naked and hot skin. She felt his hands pull her on top of him and she opened her mouth and attacked him with a kiss. She smiled into his kiss as he let his tongue in. Her hands slid down his chiseled torso until she reached the waistband of his joggers. She smirked into his kiss and slid her hand down to grip his growing hard member in her hand.

He responded by pulling on her hair and exposing her neck, his lips trailing kisses down to her collar bone. She exhaled a breath and he pinned her down on the couch, removing her hand from him. If he kept this up, he was going to work up a sweat.

She let him overpower her and looked at him. "Go ahead, Hades," she teased sensually as he snapped the garter holding up her fishnets. "Rip it apart," she said; she could easily replace them, that didn't worry her. She was caught off guard by the hand he used to caress up her thigh and slide into her panties. She let out a sigh as his hands caressed her body. "Hades," she gasped, feeling his fingers intimately caressing her.

He needed to move this to the bedroom. While he wouldn't mind taking her right here and now, he wanted to bury himself inside her. Forget his anger. Forget his guilt. Just drown in a bodily pleasure trap. He slowly moved his hand out of her panties and picked her up.

"Let's move this to the bedroom," he whispered in carnal desire.

"Let's," she smiled as she licked him from his cheek to his ear.

He could feel the heat rising and begin to burn between the two of them. While his bedroom wasn't far, it felt like an eternity of her teasing him with her tongue. When he crossed the bedroom door, he tossed Minthe on the bed.

She braced herself and kneeled on the bed, moving her hands through her hair and moved her hands to her back.

"Allow me," Hades said, as he walked over to the bed. Minthe sat down and extended her legs, pointing her shoes out.

"Yes sir," she said. He was coming close to her and she felt her heart pound. He removed her shoes, gently. His hands then traveled up to her thighs. He'd ripped off her garters, but the belt and fishnets remained. His fingers gently pulled on her fishnet stockings and rolled them down her thighs and legs. She watched as he gently kissed her skin on her legs before he moved his way back up her thigh and ripped her panties off. She laid back and felt his lips kiss her intimately. She let out a sigh before she felt his arms wrap around her thighs and his tongue delve inside her. She let out a moan and called his name.

Hearing Minthe call his name reminded him of when they first got together. He admitted, he liked hearing her call out his name in mercy. Her body was so familiar to him. His lips caressed her sex before his tongue stroked her. He felt her body tense. "Don't come apart just yet," he said as he carefully moved his hand closer to her sex and teased her. Her pleasured scream combined with her liquid pleasure enticed him more. His desire was growing and he needed to get inside her. He pulled away and moved over her body, his hands pinning her wrists to the bed. "You're such a good girl," he said, his lips against her neck.

Her mouth opened with a sigh and he covered it with his. His tongue wrestling with hers for control. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she tried to move her arms out from his grip. He smirked against her kiss.

"Not yet," he whispered as he slid inside her. Her body moving closer to his, her nails digging into her palms as he held them together in his grip. He knew she'd fuck up his back with scars if he let her hands go. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly as he thrust into her.

"Hades, please…I'm so close," she cried. Her body was giving into his.

But he was curious as to what she wanted to do to him. So, he let her go.

With her hands free she moved herself on top of him, panting. She ran a hand up his body, her hand stopping short on his neck.

"Are you going to choke me?" Hades asked.

Her lips came down to his neck. "Yes, I am," she said as she unclipped her bra and threw it to the side. She wasn't as busty as that Persephone, but she knew how to work with what she had. His hands came up to her breasts and she slid them down to her hips. She leaned down and kissed him down his body, her desire growing. Along with something in his joggers.

"I'll choke you, but not your neck," she said in a sultry voice. "Let me help you," she smiled as she moved her hands to his waistband, gently moving them down. Her long nimble fingers touched his stomach, sliding up and down, the faintest scratch of her nails electrifying his skin.

The thought of her giving him a blowjob, sent the blood rushing and coursing through his body. He knew she could feel his excitement and he could feel the smile on her lips as she kissed her way down his body.

"Someone missed me," she said with a heady breath. Her voice was just as sultry as ever. She let her tongue lick the smooth surface of skin as she let her hands grip his thighs as she gently pushed them apart. She heard him stifle a groan and her fingers carefully gripped his hard cock as she opened her mouth and took him in. She looked up at him, her dark lashes fluttering as she inched him deeper into her mouth. Her tongue was wet against the throbbing flesh of his cock and she teased him with gentle touches here and there as her head moved along his length to ensure she made him just as wet as he made her.

He could feel his chest rising and falling quicker than before. This woman was beyond enticing. And it wasn't because she was experienced, it was because he wouldn't admit it, but he was just as sexual as his brothers. Only he preferred a monogamous partner over numerous flings. Minthe was right, they had history. And that history was evident in the responses his body gave. He could feel her tongue teasing him and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Minthe…"

So close to having him right where she wanted him. She slowly made her way across his length and licked her lips as she came up. A seductive smile coming across her face. She moved quickly and crawled on top of him, adjusting herself over his ready and erect member.

"Is this what you want?"

He pushed her hips down and she gasped as he entered her. She held herself up before Hades' hands gripped her hair and pulled her mouth to his. He was starving for her. She surrendered herself over to him. She could feel his movements become a little more aggressive. And faster…

_Yes, come on…_

She felt herself getting close and pulled her mouth away from his. She put her hands on his chest and matched his movements. It took them only a few moments before both of their bodies surrendered to the orgasm that overcame them. Minthe's body hunched over and she panted.

"Hades…"

He moved her hair and kissed her tenderly.

"Yes?"

She smiled and felt a sense of relief. He was here with her. And she'd be spending the rest of the night making sure she fucked that pink Goddess out of his mind.

"Round 2?" she asked, still breathless.


End file.
